An Implicit Intimacy
by Babaganoosh
Summary: "But," Sebastian got up and moved around the desk to loom over Ciel, "If they knew it was a demon in this room, they would assume something –perhaps- perverted or insidious."
1. An Implicit Intimacy: Part 1

I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

Authors note*- This story will most likely turn into a collection of short stories.

**An Implicit Intimacy**

"It's disgusting." Ciel murmured, his face flushed, as he turned away from Sebastian.

"Disgusting? I'm afraid it must be done, My Lord." A mischievous smile appeared on Sebastians face as he picked up Ciel and deposited him onto the bed.

Ciel glared at Sebastian.

"I'm not going to do it." Ciel stated as Sebastian pulled off his pristine white gloves with his teeth.

"Is that so, my Lord?" Sebastian smirked, as he approached the bed.

"Yes."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to say 'Aaah', and refrain from talking. We would not want you to choke, My Lord."

"Choke? Surely it is not going to obstruct my esophagus."

"You give yourself too much credit, My Lord."

"Fine, I'll drink the medicine."


	2. An Implicit Intimacy: Part 2

Thanks for the reviews, guys. That is the only reason why I felt compelled to write this chapter. I hope you find it as good as the last one, although, I felt this piece of writing was really forced, due to the fact I had no ideas for the plot at the time.

**An Implicit Intimacy: Chapter(Drabble) 2.**

"Sebastian."

Sebastian turned to see Ciel in the dark corridor.

"Is there something that you require of me, my Lord?" Sebastian asked, holding up the candlelight.

"I can't sleep."

"Would you like me to…." Sebastian leaned in and whispered the rest.

Aqua-blue eyes regarded him severely.

"Would that really work?"

"Of course my Lord, after all," Sebastian's eyes glowed an eerie blood-red in the darkness of the corridor. "I am one hell of a butler."

"Why do you always have the lamest catch-phrases?"

Sebastian simply smiled, albeit coldly, grabbed Ciel, and slung him over his shoulder like a sack.

"I'm afraid it is past your bed-time, my Lord. It seems that you are getting cranky, and sleep is important for a young boy." Amidst Ciel's protests, Sebastian took him to his room and tucked him in.

"Wait, Sebastian!"

Sebastian halted in his departure of the room.

"Does that mean, you won't…" A small blush appeared on Ciel's face, and he turned his head away to hide it. Sebastian smirked. A hand quickly grasped Ciel's chin and he suddenly found himself starring into glowing eyes.

"Don't turn away, my Lord," Sebastian purred. "I want to see that look on your face, as you tell me what you want."

"I want you to… Entertain me."

"Incorrect, my Lord, I'm afraid you will have to phrase that differently." Sebastian straddled Ciel.

"I will not. I refuse to say it in such degrading terms." Ciel scowled, and attempted to dislodge Sebastian.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian leered at Ciel, as the demon's hand dropped from Ciel's chin and started descending down his body to his navel. Ciel stared at Sebastian suspiciously, until he exploded into a fit of laughter.

"Stop this- hahaha- madness –hahaha- SEBASTIAN –hahaha- I ORDER YOU TO CEASE –AHAHA- THIS CHILDISH TICKLING." Immediately, the hands halted in their assault.

"Will you ask properly now, my Lord?"

"…"

"Well if that's the case I'll-"

"I order you to tell me an entertaining story."

"So in other words, you wish for me to read you a bedtime story?"

"Shut up Sebastian."


	3. An Implicit Parenting

Thank you for the reviews guys, and I'm glad the second chapter didn't seemed forced for you. X). This chapter isn't quite the same as the last two, but I'm not going to spoil for you.

Enjoy!

**An Implicit Parenting: Chapter 3**

Sunlight drifted through the gaps in the drapes, bringing sunlight into the dark, yet spacious, room. On the king sized bed, situated in the middle of the room, a young teen sat up and blearily rubbed his aqua-blue eyes. The young teen, Ciel, suddenly fixed his gaze upon an anomaly in his room. For reasons unbeknownst to Ciel, Sebastian , his butler, was not dressed in his custom black attire. Instead, he was wearing a maid's outfit.

"What did Grell do to you, Sebastian?" Ciel raised his eyebrow, expectantly.

"He didn't do anything at all." Sebastian smiled, creepily as he crept closer to the bed.

"What, or who, gave you the idea to dress this atrociously?" Sebastian frowned at the insult directed towards his attire.

"Does this not please you Master?" Ciel stared at him in disbelief.

"Why would you, dressing as a woman, please me in such a manner?" Understanding suddenly dawned on Sebastian's face. In a manner of seconds, Ciel was cocooned in his blanket, and suddenly in Sebastian's arms.

"It's okay my sweet little child, I understand that your lack of a maternal presence has made you a very precocious child. Let me soften your woes." Sebastian cooed, as he rocked Ciel back and forth. Ciel's face turned red with anger.

"PUT ME DOWN, do I look like I need mothering from the likes of you, A DEMON?" Sebastian smirked, and leaned down so he was eye to eye with Ciel.

"Children are meant to be seen, not heard." Ciel glared.

"Sebastian, I order you to put me down, make me breakfast, then clean the house, then attend to the other servants needs, and NEVER mother me in that fashion again."

"Okay!" Sebastian chirped, and then unceremoniously dropped Ciel on the floor.

"WHY would you drop me?"

"You ordered me to put you down, and as your dutiful servant, I did so." Sebastian smiled coldly.

"You didn't have to drop me."

"Do I look like your mother?"

"Get out of my room, you cross-dressing fool." Sebastian smirked.

"Yes, my Lord."


	4. An Implicit Description Part One

**An Implicit Description**

A blood splattered butler carrying a regal looking boy with an eye patch.

It was indeed an odd sight. Ciel stared at Sebastian, reflecting on the last few hours that were used to fight against the undertaker.

An "Hmmm" from Sebastian jolted Ciel out of his thoughts. He let out a sigh of annoyance and turned away from Sebastian. Soft, velvety-cloaked fingers clasped Ciel's chin, bring his gaze back to Sebastian.

"If you like what you see, then I'm not inclined to tell you to stop, my lord. In fact, I think of it as appreciative."

"I really don't understand how you come up with all this absurdity, Sebastian." He scowled at Sebastian. Sebastian simply smiled in return to this dark gaze that was in juxtaposition with the innocent-looks of this young boy.

Sebastian liked to compare him to candy; sweet by all appearances but harmful if consumed in large amounts for a long period of time. His will would be imposed by Sebastian's force for as long as Sebastian remained his butler.

"The color of blood suits you."

The soft voice woke Sebastian out of his reverie. Sebastian gazed at Ciel, his eyes intense and searching. Did Ciel realize what his words did to him?

"My lord," Sebastian purred, "I think the color white would suit you." Sebastian placed Ciel on the ground. They were in an empty clearing, in the middle of a forest, desolate from the rest of society. No one could hear them. No one could see them.

"Sebastian?" Ciel questioned, perplexed by the abrupt stop in the clearing.

* * *

><p>I haven't updated in awhile but I hope this will tide some of you over for awhile.<p>

Thank you so much for the reviews; every single one makes me happy, so thanks again!

Babaganoosh.

(Happy New Years)


	5. An Implicit Description Part Two

Hello Everyone! Thanks for the reviews, and I'm glad that you've all found this uplifting or incredibly amusing! Here's chapter five, sorry for the long wait, and I hope it's funny even though it's short. I'll try to write more soon. Good luck everyone!**  
><strong>

**An Implicit Description Part Two**

Ciel closed his eyes as Sebastian's face descended closer to his own. So close that he felt Sebastian's breath on his face. Suddenly, he could feel an unfamiliar weight on his nose. He opened his eyes to see through the glasses he used at home while under Sebastian's tutelage.

Puzzled, Ciel looked at Sebastian who had conjured a black board and a piece of chalk out of air.

"My Lord, it seems that I must re-educate you on the value of hygiene," Sebastian said solemnly, "it is not proper to say that the color of blood suits me. Blood can contain many sexual transmitted diseases that cause some genital abnormalities in the most merciful of those cases. White is a suiting color, especially for one like yourself, because it signifies cleanliness,"

Sebastian's eyes glimmered red.

"**and cleanliness is next to godliness**. Furthermore, on the topics of sexual transmitted diseases, make sure that when you have intercourse that you are ready to provide for your fiancé, granted that you make it that far but you should keep that in mind, my Lord."

Sebastian finished the lecture and looked over at Ciel, who had dozed off with an angry frown. Sebastian sighed.

"I suppose I could let him off for not listening because of the ordeal we went through on that ship." Sebastian snapped his fingers and the black board disappeared. He then picked up Ciel and cradled him in his arms.

"So tiny, so young and adorable." Sebastian crooned and went to run his fingers through Ciel's hair. A hand grabbed his before it made contact with the silky, obsidian hair.

"Don't even." Ciel glared with one eye opened.

"You've mistaken me, my Lord. There was a bug in your hair."

"I highly doubt that."


	6. An Implicit Dream

**An Implicit Dream: Chapter Six**

Ciel was sitting on his bed, when a beautifully shaped woman in a blue and gold trimmed bodice sauntered towards him. He appreciated the view, his aqua blue eyes surveying every curve her scantily clad body revealed.

Ciel tried to look into her face, to see what she looked like, but was hindered as she sat on his lap and pressed her lips into his. Lips moved against each other, sucking, biting and licking. She opened her mouth, and Ciel ruthlessly plundered it; in and out, his tongue thrust.

Ciel pulled back for air, heavily panting, his normally pale face was flushed and his aqua blue eyes were glazed with lust. Once he regained his breath, he looked into the face of the woman.

He screamed.

Ciel gasped as he suddenly awoke from his dream, and place his hands over his face. His heart was beating fast, faster than it had ever beaten before. He had never been so horrified, and scared, than he was when he saw the face of the 'woman'. He removed his hands from his face, only to see a pair of familiar crimson eyes eerily staring out at him from the darkness of his room.

"My Lord," Sebastian started, "Are you alright? I heard a scream and came to check up on you."

Ciel stared at him in undisclosed terror, then did what any normal person would have done when dreaming of kissing their butler in drag.

He promptly passed out.

Sebastian smirked, for he knew what had gone on in that dream; he was the one who thought it would be an interesting idea to implement, however, he never thought that it would incur such an amusing reaction.

Sebastian moved over to the bed, tucked Ciel back in, and walked away, whistling a cheerful tune. All those who had worked in the house on that evening felt a disturbing chill when they heard a devilish melody reverb through the house.


	7. A Not So Implicit Interpretation

I do not own Kuroshitsuji. It has been awhile since I've updated, I don't know if this chapter would even make up considering... Well, you'll see.

* * *

><p><strong>A Not So Implicit Interpretation<strong>

"Sebastian!"

A head turned, and crimson eyes gazed at the speaker, another with unique eyes, though aquamarine in color.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian said, looking at Ciel expectantly.

The two were situated in the headmaster's victorian styled office at Weston College.

"I need you to make desserts, so I can become a prefect's fag," Ciel stated.

"Oh? Is that so? I never thought you'd become a homosexual," Sebastian smirked at Ciel, crimson eyes twinkling.

"W-W-What! No, I meant as in a servant!" Ciel spluttered, his face flushing red.

"Don't you think that is too inappropriate for your age my lord?" Sebastian grinned, leaning forward in his chair and placing his elbows on the large wooden desk, which separated him from Ciel, who was standing on the other side.

"What do you mean inappropriate? Aren't you my servant? Don't talk nonsense Sebastian," Ciel glared at Sebastian.

"Well, my Lord, I'm flattered, but I don't think you could handle that aspect of me," Sebastian grinned, showing his demonic canines.

"Sebastian, stop this utter nonsense. Are you daft?" Ciel questioned, his brows furrowing, a sign that he was quickly losing patience.

"I think my Lord, what you do not understand is that you're asking me to play an erotic version of Master and Servant," Sebastian lifted his eyebrow.

Ciel flushed.

"Your lewd interpretations of my statements are not amusing," Ciel said as he turned to leave.

"Try again in five years?" Sebastian called out to Ciel.

A slammed door was Ciel's response.

Sebastian smirked.

"Who am I to blame him of his tastes? After all, I am one hell of a butler."


	8. An Implicit Gaze

Hey guys, I'm back and it has been awhile. My first year of university was completed without at hitch and went over well. I hope you enjoyed it though I feel - once again- that this chapter was forced. Nothing juicy has particularly shown up in the manga lately, though the undertaker is back. Anyway, enjoy the show.

* * *

><p><strong> An Implicit Gaze<strong>

Sebastian was sitting in a wooden chair in the headmaster's office going over paperwork. A knock was heard from the door, and a young man strode into the room. Red eyes moved from the paper to regard the boy; aquamarine eyes stared right back.

"For the sake of our cover, do you not think it is strange to barge into the headmaster's office," Sebastian arched an eyebrow, his eyes crinkling in amusement.

"It is not as if anyone saw me come in," Ciel scowled and came to a stop in front of Sebastian's desk. Sebastian leaned back on his chair and crossed his fingers.

"If anyone did not know any better, they would think that I am giving you special treatment," Sebastian smirked, a dark look entering his eyes.

"Well, if it were any logical human being, I would assume that they would see it as a young orphaned boy looking for some guidance in an upper class society," Ciel crossed his arms and glared at Sebastian.

"But," Sebastian got up and moved around the desk to loom over Ciel, "If they knew it was a demon in this room, they would assume something –perhaps- perverted or insidious."

"I suppose, though I do not quite see why you are venturing into such a topic," Ciel harrumphed. At that statement, Sebastian smiled widely. His canines glinted in the dim lighting. Sebastian leaned down towards Ciel's face.

"You do not know why," Sebastian restated, his breath falling softly across Ciel's face. Ciel shifted uncomfortably. Sebastian leaned even closer.

"I'll tell you why," Sebastian leaned closer to Ciel, and Ciel shut his eyes.

"Because I'm one hell of a butler that wins every staring contest," Sebastian abruptly stood up and seated himself upon his chair. Ciel's shoulders slumped in relief, a contrast with the tension he held himself with mere moments ago. Ciel stared at Sebastian.

"You are ridiculous and impossible," Ciel shook his head and turned to walk out the door.

"I try," Sebastian ducked the shoe that was thrown at him, "You should not throw shoes at your headmaster, because he may be kind enough to give you a detention."

"With you and your kinks, I don't think it would be safe to even show up."


End file.
